My life as a teenage Half Vampire
by Kahleigh
Summary: ok this is not my first story but this is my first story that I will be adding chapters to, so yeah if you like this, read my friends it’s the same story but from a different POV! This story is from Renesmee’s POV but more towards the end will be jacob's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything Twilight related! After breaking Dawn…..

Hi I'm Kahleigh, ok this is not my first story but this is my first story that I will be adding chapters to, so yeah if you like this , read my friends it's the same story but from a different POV! This story is from Renesmee's POV but more towards the end will be Jacob's. So yeah. EXTREMELY OOC!!!!

Short summary: Renesmee gets stolen and raped...But by who? Marriage, pregnancy, love, hate, defeat, all that stuff and more!! Sorry summary not good but story will be better!! THE ACTION WILL START IN THE 3RD CHAPTER!!!

Dear diary, I'm six years old now...and I look like a twelve year old.

I slammed the old book shut and slouched in the white rocking chair I was sitting in. My room looked so dull. I wish it were painted like an electric blue or blood red. Blood, yum. I love human blood it's decadent and refreshing. It's too bad I can't have some, any more. It would break the treaty thing and stuff like that. (Sigh). Jacob. I hang around him a lot now-days, and all his werewolf friends too. Jacob has been talking a lot about "imprinting"…although I don't know what that is. I prance to my closet putting on my fuchsia, hooded shirt and my black shorts.

" Renesmee".

My mom insists on calling me by my full first name instead of Nessie like everybody else. I slowly strut downstairs expecting to have to clean something or have to go to Esme and Carlisle's house so mom and dad can have…"alone time". Disgusting.

"Renesmee Car-!"

I'm already downstairs before she can get my name out. I'm fast when I need to be, like when my mom says my whole name. Ugh. I'm in trouble.

"Why is there blood stains on the carpet? What have I told you about cleaning yourself up BEFORE you walk on the carpet after we go hunting with Jacob?"

I think about Jacob immediately after she says his name. Jacob. "Oh no I don't think this is ever going to come out!" my mom's voice drifts slowly in and out like the music on my IPod. It's broken. Why does he even wear a shirt? He's so- "ughem" I'm cut off by my dad's sarcastic coughing to remind me he can hear me. I spit out my tongue at him. He ruins all my fantasy moments. He is the only one who knows I like Jacob, thank God. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady? Renesmee are you listening to me?" No, I silently laugh, finding this whole ordeal funny, considering she lectures me every time we get back from hunting.

I clean up the mess before we head off to Esme and Carlisle's house. (I call them that because I now know they are not my true grandparents.) I hate cleaning, my room shows it too, but I get the job done anyways.

I can hear the light stepping of my family socializing and talking about 100 feet away from the grand, white house, and I smell…Jacob, and bacon. Ok then. Anyways, Jacob is always there on Saturday mornings. Well, he's there almost every morning actually. Jacob is usually he only werewolf there, but occasionally Seth or Embry is there, too. Today though, Jacob is the only one there. We approach the house as my mom, dad, and I normally do. I smell food, delicious home-made food. Esme loves showing off her cooking skills whenever is possible. Like when Jacob and I are there. I love when she cooks breakfast for us. Its pancakes today, yum. I walk in first and go straight to hug Jacob. Then to the rest of my family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice (well she ran up to me before I had the chance). I sit down and eat with my Jacob. Right before we are done eating, Alice comes down from her room and just stares at me, causing me to get a chain-reaction from my dad.

At about 7:30 we head home. My parents retreat to their bedroom for the night, and I go to my bedroom to read from my book Letters for Emily. Poor Emily, her grandfather has Alzheimer's. After reading 7 chapters of my book, I put on my silk pajamas and get in my oven like bed. Ah warmth. My hand absent mindedly grabs my IPod and turns to my favorite song, Hide and seek by Imogene Heap. My eyes flutter close at about halfway through the song and I go to my fantasy place where all is good and happy, with Jacob.


	2. Stolen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT'S CHARACTERS!!! OR THE BOOK…..JUST THIS STORY!! ;)

Ok, AWSOME! I got one whole review!! But that's not going to bring me down! I Ok so here's the second chapter of my story! XD

"Happy birthday, Renesmee! How does it feel to be 7 and look like a 17 year old? "

" I-. " My mouth was moving but I couldn't speak. Humm, odd. I can think though. Why are the Volturi here? They are all looking at me very menacingly "I-". Jacob, there's Jacob! "H-." I still can't talk. "O-". I'm grabbed by some stronger force. Warmth. Ah. Jacob. My lips tingle with excitement as his lips crush mine with just enough force to not hurt me. Hurt me? No. Jacob can't hurt me. I'm- what am I? I'm human, full human. I'm taller; I can see that from my height to Jacob. I pull away from my best friend, NO my- I look into Jacobs eyes, and I'm-my mom.

I jump up from my bed in utter shock. Wow. I've never dreamed that before. How odd.

Dear diary, I dreamed the most peculiar thing, I was my mom. But I was kissing Jacob. Oh how I love those dreams! Yet it wasn't me…it was my mom. Weird.

Love, Nessie.

We walk- well run is more accurate- to my "grandparent's" house as normal, except for my dad and mom look a bit shaken up today... I wonder why?

I saw Alice nod impatiently at my father; most likely she wanted to talk about something private. I won- "In private, please?" She called to him as she walked upstairs. Oh great. They know I don't have super hearing. They are going to talk about something they don't want me to know about. Oh well, I'm hungry ill figure it out sooner or later.

(Meanwhile in Alice's room)… "Edward, they are coming sooner than I thought, as in tonight. " Alice said in a rush. "I...thought…"

"So did I."

"What are we going to do Alice?" Edward said through gritted teeth." "Nothing. Alice spoke. "There is nothing we can do…"

"Then we must prepare, let's go play soccer in the field."

"We are going to play soccer" My dad called to everyone. "Is Jacob coming?" I said hopefully. My dad replied with a blank "No, honey, he's not." Everyone stared at him and my obviously saddened face. He nodded to them, "It will be easier." He said to really nobody.

When we got to the field, it was just at the beginning of dusk. "We're playing in the dark?" I questioned. We never play in the dark. Dad says there are liabilities. Nobody answered me. Ok then, fine. "OK let's pick teams." Esme said. After ten minutes we had all our teams picked, it was Alice, Jasper, Mom, Carlisle, and Rosalie. On my team it was Dad, Me, Esme, and Emmett. "My mom walks over and whispers in my ear, "I love you, I'm so sorry." Before I could reply everybody's gone. "Hello?" I hear a rustle I the bushes. "You guys stop! You're scaring me!" Behind me, another rustle. "Stop!" I turn around, at the sound of someone walking through the dry, dead leaves. But I'm too late. I'm grabbed and thrown to the ground. There's a bag over my head. As I can smell the potatoes that used to exist in it. I start doing the only thing that came to me. Kicking and screaming. Before I could even get the word "Help" out, I acquire a hard kick to my head. Blackness. All I see- is blac-

* * *

I wake up with the potato sack still over my head, I think. God my head hurts. I try to raise my hands to my face but they are in chains. Oh my god help me. I say silently in my head. Nobody can hear me. Ha . Somthng grabs my hands. Cold, so cold. Vampire cold. My hands are free. The sack is removed from my head. I can't see it's so dark. The hands pull me to my feet violently. I think my arm is dislocated. The hands figure this too and pop it back into place. "OW" I scream. "That hurt!" "Deal with it." Ow harsh words. I now know the hands are male. "Walk" he says sternly. I walk about a half a mile when I am ordered to stop. My eyes are still closed. I'm too scared to open them. "Open your eyes dear." A friendlier man says. I slowly open my eyes to see-

Your welcome for that cliffy! Sorry it took so long to right another chapter! I Had major writers block..but im better now! PLEASE REVIEW!~!!


	3. I'm a lost cause Revised but not much

Hello! Bonjour! Ola! Hola! Mushi Mushi! However you say it hi! Ok I have gotten one review... Yeah! Thank you so much! Sorry that the last chapter was so short! And by the way. I am team Edward… but also team Taylor! If you get it… This one will be longer! And by the way again. The month is November! Ok so this is my second chapter review….

I wake up with the potato sack still over my head, I think. God my head hurts. I try to raise my hands to my face but they are in chains. Oh my god, help me. I say silently in my head. Nobody can hear me. Ha. Something grabs my hands. Cold, so cold. Vampire cold. My hands are free. The sack is removed from my head. I can't see it's so dark. The hands pull me to my feet violently. I think my arm is dislocated. The hands figure this too and pop it back into place. "OW" I scream. "That hurt!" "Deal with it." Ow harsh words. I now know the hands are male. "Walk" he says sternly. I walk about a half a mile when I am ordered to stop. My eyes are still closed. I'm too scared to open them. "Open your eyes dear." A friendlier man says. I slowly open my eyes to see-

* * *

"Aro?" Oh my god. "Where the hell am I?" I question, knowing the answer. "Why I think you know exactly where the hell you are." Demitri said in such a mockingly voice. Something I wasn't used too. I had never been to the Volturi's castle in Volterra before, but my parents and family has told me about them and showed me pictures of them. Although I remember their faces so clear, as if we were fighting for my life just yesterday. "Why am I here?" I spoke through my almost there tears. "Why did you take me away, from my family?" I faltered at the last word, the tears now falling like I was already being tortured. Was I crying because I was scared? Ha no. I was crying because I know my family didn't try to save me. They left me. For the dead. "Why are you doing this?" I sounded so childish. "Shhh. Child, don't cry." Aro said lovingly. "Così molto odio fare questo a voi." He said in his fluent Italian. Why won't he talk In English so I can hear? "Before I knew it, my hands were intertwined with his. He was so cold. Come si può amare qualcuno, di fronte della tua specie, così caro? Amare in a senteance means love. Specie is like species. Come equals how. Di fronte, I assume, is opposite, Like different. He was questioning my love for Jacob. Oh how I wish he was here! To protect me, to hold me, to kiss me. "Um Renesmee, please?" Aro said hinting. "I just love him, I don't know why." I replied knowing he wanted the answer to his question. "Mmm, yes. Demitri, Felix. Escort Miss Cullen to her room please. They grabbed me again. Please don't let my arm break this time. I plead to myself.

We get to my "Room" and I'm thrown in forcefully. "You will get a better one on good behavior." Felix said in his deep, alluring voice. God I feel like I'm in prison. Oops, I forgot, I am. Before they shut the door, they turn on the lights. All my room is, is just a blue painted cell about 10' by 6 feet in length, with one small window, a rug and that's it. No bed. I lay on the floor pretending Jacob is beside me. Shirtless. God he is so hot. I cry hot tears. Hotter than Jacob temperature wise. Hot enough to sting my face. I am going to die. They are going to kill me. There is n- I fall asleep mid-sentence. Good night Jacob. Good bye will to live.

I wake up to the sun from my minuscule window shining in my face. I have a blanket on me. One of the Vultures but have given it to me. It is quite chilly without it. So I'm thankful. My door blasts open to expose Demitri. He has this kind of ass smile going on. "Please come with me" He says. We walk the half mile trip to the main waiting room. "Hello Heidi." Demitri says to her. "Feeding time?"

"Why only of course." She replies. We walk into the feeding area. Oh no, not feeding time. Feeding time to them means a whole lot different to me. "Good morning Renesmee." Aro says.

Heidi walks in with 14 people walking in a line. "You will feed" Aro says. No I can't. I just can't. I close my eyes just as the screaming begins. Oh lord I smell it. It smells so good! No Renesmee, you can't. I chastise myself. After 5 minutes the madness is over. Thank god. "Renesmee? You didn't eat." Aro said politely. "Now I have no choice but to punish you. Demitri? Will you please?" He calls. "My pleasure sir. Literally. Demitri replies ass he grabs me by my waist and carries me out of the room. "NO! LET ME GO!" I scream at him while kicking. This goes on until we get to a more cozy room. One with nothing but a bed…that has chains on it. "Now Renesmee, the more you struggle, the longer I'll do this." He said as he chained me to the bed. He rips off my only clothes and then his. He forcefully gets on top of me and starts doing what I never expected to ever happen to me. He grasps my arms and holds me down, even though I'm already chained. Ow my body. I can feel my blood vessels popping, causing instant bruising. After god knows how long. He finally stops and retreats away from me. I had been crying the whole time. He leaves the room for 5 minutes and comes back with clothes. He unchains me and orders me to put them on. The shirt is a black tee shirt with red Italian saying on it. The pants are old grey denim that happens to fit very nicely. And lastly a black cloak. "I'm sorry Renesmee, that I had to do that." He sadly said while walking out the door. Sorry? Hell no, if he was sorry he wouldn't have done this to me in the first place! I sob and find my way back to my cell. Which was only two rooms down from the rape room. I sob and kick and scream. I look in the shredded remains of my old jeans to find the pills Alice gave me. They are birth control pills. Oh my god. She knew. She knew Demitri was going to rape me! I start hitting the wall and the window..and myself. I continue this until I finally crash on my rug. "Maybe I'm better off dead" I whisper to myself. "My family does not even love me anymore."

Ok thank you!1 please review! I love to hear what you have to say!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok OMG thank you so much for all the reviews! Special thanks go to MissRoastPotato, AbByLoVesJaCoB, , and Amber! Sorry If I didn't list some of you1 please tell me if I didn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight!

Ok here is a chapter three recall!!

Heidi walks in with 14 people walking in a line. "You will feed" Aro says. No I can't. I just can't. I close my eyes just as the screaming begins. Oh lord I smell it. It smells so good! No Renesmee, you can't. I chastise myself. After 5 minutes the madness is over. Thank god. "Renesmee? You didn't eat." Aro said politely. "Now I have no choice but to punish you. Demitri? Will you please?" He calls. "My pleasure sir. Literally. Demitri replies ass he grabs me by my waist and carries me out of the room. "NO! LET ME GO!" I scream at him while kicking. This goes on until we get to a more cozy room. One with nothing but a bed…that has chains on it. "Now Renesmee, the more you struggle, the longer I'll do this." He said as he chained me to the bed. He rips off my only clothes and then his. He forcefully gets on top of me and starts doing what I never expected to ever happen to me. He grasps my arms and holds me down, even though I'm already chained. Ow my body. I can feel my blood vessels popping, causing instant bruising. After god knows how long. He finally stops and retreats away from me. I had been crying the whole time. He leaves the room for 5 minutes and comes back with clothes. He unchains me and orders me to put them on. The shirt is a black tee shirt with red Italian saying on it. The pants are old grey denim that happens to fit very nicely. And lastly a black cloak. "I'm sorry Renesmee that I had to do that." He sadly said while walking out the door. Sorry? Hell no, if he was sorry he wouldn't have done this to me in the first place! I sob and find my way back to my cell. Which were only two rooms down from the rape room. I sob and kick and scream. I look in the shredded remains of my old jeans to find the pills Alice gave me. They are birth control pills. Oh my god. She knew. She knew Demitri was going to rape me! I start hitting the wall and the window...and myself. I continue this until I finally crash on my rug. "Maybe I'm better off dead" I whisper to myself. "My family does not even love me anymore."

"Renesmee, wake up sweetie." I hear familiar voice calling. Jacob. My Jacob, standing right over me lying in my bed. "Renes-"I cut him off with an abrupt kiss. The way his mouth folded with mine was absolutely amazingly. I intertwined my hands into his hair and pulled him closer, if that were possible! "I missed you" I said almost silently to him. "Thank you for saving me from the Volturi, Jacob."

"You're not saved honey this is just the beginning." I pull away from him in curiosity. "What-"What do you mean is what I was going to say, but I stop in mid sentence to see myself talking to Demitri.

I wake up gasping from my dream; nightmare is a more accurate term. I lay there on the cold floor, three feet away from the rug I was on when I fell asleep on, with my eyes closed for about 3 minutes. I decide to open my eyes and find a calendar and my IPod. My IPod?! I frantically sit up pausing a minute to ease my body pains. I pick up the IPod and turn it over just to find disappointment. My name isn't on there. Which means this is not my IPod, but an exact replica in all the things on it. Right down to the last song. I can feel the tears threatening to come. I was hoping this was my IPod because I have a tracking chip on it so maybe my family could find me. Oh wait I remember now, I don't care because my family doesn't love me enough to try and save me before I got stolen! I

The tears are bombarding my face now. Ugh I hate crying, it makes me feel so weak. I stop sobbing to stand up and oddly enough I feel very strange. I feel taller, about 5 inches taller. Making me 5' 5" now. Weird. I feel very top heavy too. I look down and oh my god! I have boobs! I was about a 36 A and now I am… umm maybe a c-cup? Wow how did that happen? I also feel slimmer too. My ants are fallen off of me and my shirt is a bit too big, and I'm… curvy. Man Jacob will- Oh yeah I forgot I'll never see him again. I stand back as far as I can go and look at myself in the reflection of my window. I look so…pretty! I turn around to see Jane. "Come Cullen." She says. I do what she says not wanting to know how I would react with her powers. We walk the half mile walk of impending doom and we get to the door of death. Jane slowly opens the door and we step inside. 'My goodness child what has happened to you?" Aro said obviously to me, but as a rhetorical question. He stared at me in shock. I looked at myself noticing the massive bruises on my visible body. Oh. "Demitri, gli ho detto di non danneggiarlo."

"I couldn't help myself sir. I got, ha, carried away." He said while silently laughing. "You, you monster!" I screech at Demitri. "You find joy in this?! You find it funny that I'm in pain?! Well you know what? Go to hell, all of you!" I scream at now all of them. I see a flash of black followed by a powerful blow to by face, and then I fall to the ground. Not only am I clinching by face in pain, I am writhing on the ground in agony; due to Jane I am sure of. So this is what it feels like? To be caught by Jane's power? I now know not to mess with Jane anymore. I feel a pool of liquid accumulating near my forehead. Oh no, I'm bleeding. Bad. I start to see black dots floating around my head. My blood pressure is dropping. I'm losing a lot of blood. Just as I almost dose off to an irreversible coma, Alex picks me up and licks my head. Maybe odd to other people, but to vampires, venom can save anybody. Immediately my wound closes up. I slowly regain my consciousness and awareness of my surroundings. I stand up quite fast than normally, and know exactly who hit me. Jane. I could tell this because she had a mocking smirk on her face. I contemplate whether I should do what's on my mind or not. I think, what more could they do to me? They have taken away my unloving family, my life, my dignity, and my sense of happiness. I don't have much left to take.

I make my way over to Jane with a smirk in return to hers. All the blood red, thirsty eyes are on me as I stroll over to give the slut a taste of her own medicine. I stop an arm length away from her. Perfect. I cautiously raise my hand to her face and when I get there I show her all the painful things that I have ever gone through in my entire life. Suffocation, thirst, pain, sadness, bruising, hatred, jealousy, envy, separation, and…her. I watch in pure happiness as she collapses to the ground. I follow but as a kneel per se. I show her everything horrible I have ever had to deal with. When she starts pleading for mercy, I stopped the pain. I held her to the ground and whispered in her ear. "Pain."

"Utterly amazing!" I hear Aro call from behind. I straighten up and look at him. He slowly canters over to me. "Dicami come avete fatto quello?He said quietly. "Please?" I gladly bring my hand to his face and- "I said tell, not show." He said. I lean closer to him and say, "A good magician never reveals her secret."

"Very well, then. Shall I get Demitri?"

"Do it, I have already been deprived of my dignity."

"And virginity." I add quietly.

As Demitri carries a silently unwilling me to the "Rape" room, I give no struggle. It doesn't matter anymore, I think to myself.

When I am strapped to the bed for the second time in my life, I start crying and pleading. "Please Demitri; don't do this to me again! Please?"

"Sorry honey, your pleading doesn't change anything." He retorts. Like yesterday, he rips off my clothes, again. "Wow, you really have changed." He said in a surprised tone. "You are so…filled out. This will be enjoyable. More than yesterday.

He lops on top of me and creates the pain he laden upon on me yesterday. Today the pain is more intense. I can feel my legs going numb from his weight. He holds on to me with great severity which causes my bruises to bruise.

"Please stop Demitri! Please! I'm begging you!" I plead. "You're sucking all the fun out of this. Oh I have a splendid idea!" He explained to me what he wanted me to do and I had too so I went waist high on him and gave him pleasure. After about one minute of doing that, I bit him, right where it hurts, I bit it. He jumped away and slapped my face where I already had a hand shaped bruise from Jane. " You, you bit me!"

"Thank god I'm not venomous." I jokingly said. He slapped he again, this time harder and stormed out of the room. "I go to the newly added dresser of clothes and pick out some suitable ones that fit me. I bring an extra pair for my room. As I walk down the decrepit hallway and start thinking I could text Jacob. I remember. I had my phone in my pocket when I got stolen! If I could call him then he would save me! I sprint to my room and frantically search my shredded jean pocket to find my..phone! I Lock the door and I search through my phonebook to find Jacob's number. I press send and the phone starts ringing. Once. Twice. A third time, and "Hello?" He said. "Jacob! Jacob. Oh my god! I miss you so much! Please help me!" I reply. "Where are you?"

"Renesmee Cullen! Open the door!" Aro said.

"Who was that?" Jacob said on the phone." I'm with the Vo-"

Before I can get the word out, the door bursts open and Aro grabs the phone and says, "Goodbye Jacob." And then he hangs up the phone. He throws my only lifesaver to the ground smashing it to a billion pieces. My only connection to society, gone. Aro angrily glares at me with his red eyes and sprints toward me. He grabs my throat and pins me to the wall saying," Do you not like staying here? Are you unhappy of our hospitality? Well guess what? You're going to be here forever now." He gives my neck one last fierce squeeze and lets me fall to the ground. I lay there gasping for air. "Pl-" I attempt to say, but can't get out. I start feeling really dizzy like I already did today. I try to stand up and fall in a suffocated mess on the floor. The last thing I remember hearing was Aro's suducing voice saying,"Welcome to the family."

Thank you for reading! Review please! I love hearing what you think!

-Kahleigh


End file.
